Given that $x$ is a multiple of $23478$, what is the greatest common divisor of $f(x)=(2x+3)(7x+2)(13x+7)(x+13)$ and $x$?
In $f(x)$, all terms will have a multiple of $x$ except for the constant term, which is the multiple of the four constants $3,2,7$, and $13$.

Recall (from the Euclidean algorithm) that the greatest common divisor of $a$ and $b$ is the same as the greatest common divisor of $a$ and $a-kb$ where $k,a,$ and $b$ are any integers. Therefore, finding the greatest common divisor of $f(x)$ and $x$ is the same as finding the greatest common divisor of $x$ and the constant term of $f(x)$. Therefore, we want to find \begin{align*}
\text{gcd}\,((2x+3)(7x+2)(13x+7)(x+13),x) &=\text{gcd}\,(2 \cdot 3 \cdot 7 \cdot 13, x)\\
&=\text{gcd}\,(546,x).
\end{align*}Since $23478$ is a multiple of $546$, the greatest common divisor of $f(x)$ and $x$ is $\boxed{546}$.